


can't steal your heart away from me

by nemoralia



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, i love this movie so much, short little thing just to see if i can write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoralia/pseuds/nemoralia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her in a way that reminds her of hunting, intent and focused, his eyes tracing her every move until he knows every detail of how her mouth works around the cone, storing away the information like it’ll be useful for him someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't steal your heart away from me

Charlie takes her for ice-cream at 3am, when everyone else is asleep and their car is the only one in the parking lot. She sits on the hood and waits for him, draws her knees up to her chest and watches his figure through the café glass; her eyes are drawn almost immediately to the belt around his waist, irrelevant to the rest of the world but dangerous to her in a way that makes her press her thighs together with a shiver. He comes out and hands her the cone without a word; it’s swirled, how he knows she likes it, and she darts out her tongue quick and skilled to catch the drip that threatens to fall onto her sleeve. He watches her in a way that reminds her of hunting, intent and focused, his eyes tracing her every move until he knows every detail of how her mouth works around the cone, storing away the information like it’ll be useful for him someday. She’s noticed that he never eats. She chooses not to ask why.

There is chocolate on the corner of her mouth and they both notice at the same time. India looks up, innocent, lets her eyes meet Charlie’s and presses her lips together, wants to know whether he’ll take it as an invitation to get closer. His hand is outstretched as soon as they make eye contact, and when he brushes his thumb against her lip she moves, quick as a bullet, darts out her tongue and swipes it across his skin. She keeps her eyes on him the whole time and documents the way his pupils change and the almost unnoticeable way his breath hitches in his throat. When her attention turns to his Adam’s apple she finds she wants to kiss it; to study it with her tongue until she knows it by heart and then bite down, deep into the pale expanse of his neck, until her lips are stained with a red that would rival her mother’s finest lipsticks. Her daydream is broken when Charlie swipes his thumb across her bottom lip in a way that’s almost cat-like, and when her eyes look up to meet his again he leans forward, and she opens her mouth for the first time since they left the house to say _Don’t, Uncle Charlie. I’ll get ice-cream on your sweater_. He hovers and then smirks, and says softly _I’ll wait in the car_ , and he leaves her on the hood with the ice-cream dripping onto her wrist and a smudge of chocolate still painted onto her face like a bloodstain.


End file.
